This is a revised application for continued support for a training grant in molecular genetics emphasizing vision research at Baylor College of Medicine. The goal of this proposal is to provide comprehensive training to predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in both molecular genetics and visual processes in preparation for careers in vision research. The total number of training faculty is 16, well distributed among full, associate, and assistant professors. All faculty maintain independent, well-funded laboratories conducting research in both genetics and visual processes. Major areas of research include the molecular genetics of human eye disease, studies of fundamental retinal processes using both the mouse and Drosophila as model organisms, phototransduction, cataract formation, lens and corneal development, and glaucoma. In this proposal, we have significantly expanded the number of faculty actively using genetic techniques to pursue vision research, including four new faculty members from the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center located immediately adjacent to Baylor College of Medicine. Indeed, the highly interactive, multi-departmental and institutional nature of our program is a key strength of our proposal. Student training comprises a full year of didactic and interactive coursework, journal clubs, and research rotations. In addition, we have created a new course entitled "Molecular Genetics in Vision Research" as well as a monthly research seminar series, the "Houston Eye Club," in which graduate students and postdoctoral fellows present their work to a group about 30-40 researchers from more than a dozen vision research laboratories in Houston. Following selection of a thesis preceptor, students must pass an oral qualifying exam early in the second year of training and then take an average of four additional years to complete their thesis work. Currently, there are 132 graduate students and 72 postdoctoral fellows eligible for support in the departments associated with this training program. In the last 10 years, 13 graduate students supported by this training grant have received a Ph.D. degree and are now either in residence or postdoctoral training. As an indication of the success of this program, five students who have been supported by this grant and been awarded a Ph.D. have gone on to continue their careers in vision research or medicine